A Book That's Also a Face
by SalDaFangirl2000
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ COHF, DO NOT PROCEED! This is set 3 years after the epilogue of CoHF, after Simon's Ascension to a Shadowhunter! Sizzy fluff! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just finished reading City of Heavenly Fire and it turned out to be even better than I expected it to be! This is my first Sizzy fanfic ever and I hope you'll like it J It's set 5 months after Simon's time at the Shadowhunter Academy and his Ascension. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters.

A Book That's Also a Face

Simon's phone rang as someone knocked on the door to his Institute room. He had moved into the New York Institute after he Ascended because he couldn't stay at home.

Surprisingly, his mother took the news of his Ascension way better than when he told her he's a vampire. But he couldn't just casually tell her he's off to hunt some demons with his new gang from time to time. So he decided to stay at the Institute.

He couldn't deny that his decision was also influenced by the fact that Isabelle lived there. They DTRed once again about one month after his arrival to the Institute.

"Come in," said Simon before checking who is calling. It was Clary.

Isabelle entered the room looking as gorgeous as ever in a simple turquoise tank top and tight jeans.

He ushered her to sit down next to him on the couch as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Clary! How're you doing?"

"Hey! I'm ok. Listen Simon, I've got good news. I'm going to have a younger sibling!"

"YOUR MOTHER'S PREGNANT?!"

He could see the surprise then joy on Izzy's face.

"YES! Isn't it great! We just got the news! I'm at the doctor's right now. Gotta go, bye."

"Bye," said Simon as he hung up.

Although he didn't quite remember everything about his previous friendship with Clary, but they've been best friends again not much time after her parents' wedding.

"WOW, so they're finally going to have the child they always wanted," said Isabelle.

"Yeah. And Clary must be really happy about it. I bet she'll change her status on facebook to "Finally having a sibling who doesn't want to wipe human beings from the face of earth," joked Simon.

"I don't even know what that means," shrugged Isabelle.

Something triggered in his mind. He could feel this somehow familiar sensation of a memory coming back to him.

"It's like a book that's also a face." He looked sideways at her.

She grinned widely at him. "You remember that!"

He leaned in. "Of course I do. I think it's the only time I heard you say something _that_ dumb."

Glaring daggers at him, she playfully attempted a hit at his arm, but he caught her hands before they hit.

Simon was a surprisingly talented Shadowhunter, despite his lack of experience. The 3 years at the Academy helped him get back the physique he lost after Asmedous claimed his immortality.

He slowly put her hands on his broad shoulders and said, "I won't tell anybody about this extremely goofy thing you said if you promise me something. Deal?"

"According to what kind of thing you demand," said Isabelle as she moved her hand through his hair?

"Nothing improper, if that's what you think. I learned everything about the Shadow world from you guys. It's time for me to teach you something about the mundane world. Facebook," suggested Simon.

"Okay then. Your room, tomorrow after training?"

"I'll be waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabelle POV:**

 _Thump_

The arrow hit right through the center.

"Am I so good at this or what?" remarked Simon.

"You don't have to be all smug about it," snapped Isabelle as she rolled her eyes at him. She threw a knife and it hit nowhere near the center. Throwing knives isn't exactly her field of expertise.

Thankfully, Simon didn't notice that for he was busy loading his bow.

Across the room, Jace was helping Clary with her training. He was showing her how to use a hand cannon.

As Isabelle observed Clary, she acknowledged how much she has changed since the first time she met her. It's probably the way she held herself. She's way much more confident now, like she knows exactly what she's doing.

Isabelle assumed that's the way she herself looks.

"Isn't that from the mediaeval times or something?" asked Simon, pointing at the ancient mini-cannon. "People still use that?"

" _Shadowhunters_ do," pointed out Isabelle. "It's really useful in battle. I could show you how to use it," she offered.

"Thanks, but no," he said looking disapprovingly at his best friend. "I like to kill demons in a more modern style."

"Bows and arrows were invented 64,000 years ago, you know. They're not exactly modern," said Isabelle.

He furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Izzy as she said,"Speaking of modern, you're still gonna show me what facebook is, right?"

"Yeah. I'm done training for today. I'll go back to my room and take a shower, now. Meet me there in like 10 minutes."

"Alright, see ya," she said as she aimed a better shot at the target.

"Do you know what a laptop is?" asked Simon from across the room as she entered his room.

"Oh, no I don't. You see, you're the only technologically knowledgeable shadowhunter around here," she said.

He looked shocked. "You don't?"

"Of course I do! Do I look retarded to you?" She threw a pillowcase at him-the nearest thing she could reach.

He laughed. "I know you do. I just like teasing you. You look really cute when you're annoyed," he added sheepishly.

She made a face at him and said, "Oh, that's why guys I date are such pain in the ass."

He motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch. She did.

"But thankfully, you still don't ditch them, right?"

"Well, I've ditched a lot of guys before. You can never be sure."

"We'll see. I like that. You're unpredictable."

"Enough chatting. Let's get down to work, shall we," she said as she extracted his laptop from under his bed and handed it to him.

He pushed the power button and waited.

"It's so cool that you have internet connection in here. Wifi in a _church!"_ he exclaimed.

"It was Magnus' idea, actually," she stated.

"I've always liked that guy. Ok, I have to enter the password. Look away," he tilted the laptop so she couldn't see the screen.

"You have serious trust issues. I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND, by the angel."

She can feel her hands clenching instinctively.

"You're my crazy/deadly girlfriend who might post embarrassing statuses on my facebook account just because she thinks it would be amusing," he argued.

She looked blankly at him.

"Right," said he. "You have no idea what I'm saying."

He glanced down at his laptop and asked her, "Do you an email?'

"Nope," she murmured. "But I know what an email is."

"Impressive. So we'll just use your phone number to sign you up"

"Huh?"

"Sign up as in make an account."

She nodded.

She watched him as he inserted personal information about her like first and last name, gender, phone number…etc. She mentally squealed when he typed in her birthday. _So he remembers._

She then mentally slapped herself for mentally squealing. This guy is driving her crazy.

"Okay, now you enter your new password," he moved the laptop to her lap.

She typed in the password and sarcastically said, "It's _IzL92._ Unlike some other people, I don't have trust issues."

She pushed the _Enter_ button and replaced the laptop on his lap.

"Why, thank you! This only shows I'm totally trustworthy to be able to gain Isabelle Lightwood's trust. I have like bowing," said he. He made some bowing gestures with his hands while careful not to knock off the laptop.

She shook her head at him, but she wasn't able to restrain herself from smiling.

He cracked his knuckles and resumed explaining.

"On facebook, you'll have to add some friends. You send them a request, and if they want to, they'll accept it. And then you're friends on facebook. Since I'm technically the only person you know from the mundane world besides Clary, you won't have many friends. I assume none of your faerie friends are quite active on social media."

"I don't have faerie friends," she said. "I have faerie boyfriends."

When he glared at her, she added, _"Had."_

"Right you are," agreed Simon. "Anyway, to add a friend, you just search his/her name." He searched his name. "Press the _Add Friend_ button and wait for him/her to accept."

She nodded her head.

"You can post photos, videos, statuses…etc. A status is any thought that crosses your mind. Something funny or sarcastic, or something like 'I just sliced a demon into two pieces with my lethal whip.' Anything that crosses your mind."

"So can I post something like 'Remembering the days when my boyfriend sucked. _Literally_ '?" she joked.

"Ha Ha Ha. See that's why I didn't want to show you my password, "he replied.

"Because I embarrass you?"

"Because you make crappy puns," he pointed out.

"That was actually a good pun," she argued.

"That was the lamest, most used pun ever."

"It's good, and you know it." Before he could protest she cut him off, "Continue."

"Hmph," he protested. Then he carried on, "Everything you post shows on your friends' news feed. Everything _they_ post shows on yours. Pretty simple."

"For you," she muttered.

He continued as if he didn't hear her.

"You can like the posts of your friends, comment on them, or even share them."

He showed her how to.

"The next time I post a photo, "he said. "Make sure you add a comment like 'Luv u me smokin' hot boyfriend.'"

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

He grinned at her.

"Wait till you see how girls act on facebook. Totally cheesy."


End file.
